


Hold On To Me

by koumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, M/M, im sorry, minor(?) character death, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumei/pseuds/koumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sob after sob wracked through Kagami’s spine— he’s crouched in on himself on his bed, hands clutching at his face, acting as a catcher to all his shed tears.</p><p>That’s how Aomine found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

Sob after sob wracked through Kagami’s spine— he’s crouched in on himself on his bed, hands clutching at his face, acting as a catcher to all his shed tears.

 

His throat felt constricted as it rose and ripped at his neck. He rocked himself weakly back and forth in pathetic comfort.

 

That’s how Aomine found him.

 

It took the blue-haired teen a moment to process the scene before him. Kagami was nestled in a lump on the side of his single bed and _crying? Why is he crying?_

 

A spark of undeniablesadness flickered in Aomine’s chest. He frowned and immediately dropped his gym bag right where he was standing and dashed forward to the huddled figure. 

 

He sat down slowly, hesitantly beside Kagami and placed his large hands around the smaller boy’s shoulders. He was trembling like a leaf.

 

“Kagami?”

 

He received silence. The redhead sobbed desolately into the palms of his hands, breath coming in ragged intakes. 

 

Concern increasing tenfold, Aomine moved his left hand up to hold Kagami’s head and tried caressing his hair in long, smooth strokes. _This is how you comfort someone, right?_

 

The muscles under his arm moved and Kagami shifted slightly towards Aomine, tears flowing all the while. 

 

Aomine tried again.

 

“Hey, Kagami? Are you okay?” Aomine doubts he’d ever spoken this quietly in his entire life and it shocked him a little knowing his voice could sound so fragile. Funny how Kagami could bring out sides of himself he didn’t even know.

 

He waited but no reply came. Instead of pushing it further, he moved his hand down to rub at Kagami’s back and prayed to whatever God existed to come and take Kagami’s suffering away.

 

The redhead shifted again, removing his now soaked hands from his face and letting them slump together in his lap. He leaned back and Aomine heard a faint pop — no doubt his joints rearranging themselves. How long had he been in that position? Aomine frowned. Frowned a shred deeper than he already was. 

 

“— is gone.”

 

Aomine hadn’t expected Kagami to speak and had only caught the last part of his croaky sentence. He panicked inwardly.

 

“Wait what? Repeat that?”

 

Kagami dropped his head down and let it hang lamentingly as he picked at the seam of his shirt.

 

“My dad died this morning. Had a stroke.”  

 

“Oh god, Kagami—“ Aomine felt his heart drop 20 feet down into the ground.

 

“Just— Hold me for a moment. I can’t do much more for now,” the redhead requested. 

 

Not wanting to push things any further, fearing the worst, he did just that. Aomine hauled his 181 pound boyfriend into his arms and cradled him sorrily. Kagami started crying again and Aomine didn’t try to stop him. He guessed it would be a lot healthier for him to cry it all out now than to bottle up his grief and let it eat at him over time.

 

The entire time Kagami wept, Aomine held him.

 

From time to time he would place a kiss to Kagami’s hair, his forehead, the tip of his nose. When Kagami wiped at his cheeks, Aomine ducked down to press his lips faintly under his eye, feeling damp and warm skin. 

 

He made sure Kagami knew he was there, he had him. If there was one person on this earth that cared, it was him. He wanted Kagami to know that.

 

His arms clung to the mournful boy, rubbing his forearms, shoulders and back in never-ending circles. 

  
Looking at the clock on Kagami’s bedside table, he read the numbers 6:25 in flashing red. Kagami had been crying for 2 whole hours now. Depressingly, something inside Aomine told him this was only the beginning. 

 

He was wrong though, after another half hour had gone by, the choked sobs that had previously filled the room came in shorter intervals. 

 

After just another 15 minutes, there was silence.

 

Gently, Aomine scooted them both back towards the head of the bed and with a certain ease he’d never before used; leaned himself backwards to lay flat on his back, Kagami cradled into his arms and sound asleep.

 

With a little more difficulty than he’d intended and a few huffs, he pulled out Kagami’s dusty grey blanket from under himself and used it to cover their bodies.

 

Kagami had finally fallen asleep and it made Aomine regret not having taken a shower after practice because he probably smelt like a locker room and that’s exactly what Kagami was breathing in right now.

 

He continued petting him in every way possible. He only hoped his sad attempt of comforting his mourning boyfriend had helped, even for a fraction.

 

Kissing the sleeping boy’s forehead one last time, he slung his right arm over Kagami and held on. 

 

Maybe it would hurt less come tomorrow. If not, he’d try again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is apparently what happens when you stay up till midnight crying about your own life and listening to placebo ... sad aokaga happens.  
> sorry!!! i promise kagami felt better after and he kissed aomine lots to take his mind off things _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
